meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Dishy Messy
Lola has just finished taking a shower and steps out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her head. She goes over to the sink to wash her hands. When she's done, she neatly folds her towel and puts it in the hamper along with several other nicely folded towels. She puts her blue beanie on her head as an accessory and puts some lotion on her hair. She puts the bottle away in the cabinet, but, much to her horror, she realizes that one of the lotion bottles is facing the wrong way, only by a mere few inches. Panicking, she quickly breathes in and out until she calms down. Sighing, she adjusts the lotion bottle to its rightful position. Through this, it becomes fairly obvious that Lola suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder. Happy and content she closes the cabinet, only to see a smudge on the mirror. Once again, she starts hyperventilating and breathes heavily into a paper bag. Lola puts on her cleaning gloves and uses a lot of toilet paper and window cleaner to clean the cabinet mirror. After she is done, she takes a tip of the toilet paper and the giant wad of toilet paper, with one of her gloves still wrapped beneath it, and flushes them down the toilet. After she washes her hands again, she hears the sound of moving water even though the sink has been turned off. Confused, she checks the toilet, only to find dirty green water gurgling out of it. Panicking, Lola calls Berty the plumber to fix her toilet. When Berty arrives his boots are muddy, much to Lola's distress. As he tracks muddy foot prints everywhere, Lola cleans up the mess with a vaccuum cleaner. Berty sees that the toilet is a bigger mess than he thought it would be, so he decides to get his toolbox and steps back outside. When he steps back into Lola's house, however, he realizes that his boots are filthy and wipes them clean on the welcome mat. He steps into the bathroom and closes the door to block Lola's view of him working. Pondering over what the problem might be, Berty takes out a plunger and sticks it into the toilet. The water flows down and Berty smiles at having supposedly fixed the toilet. All of a sudden, however, dirty water erupts from the toilet like a volcano. Panic-sticken, Berty closes the toilet seat, but this only ends up spraying the water out in all directions at a high velocity. Meanwhile, back outside, Lola waits anxiously by the door. She is surprised to find dirty water flowing out through the gap under the door. Shocked, she opens the door to the bathroom, only to find the room is a mess while a nervous Berty has his arm jammed down the toilet. Upon seeing Lola, Berty removes his arm from the toilet revealing he has removed a clump of fur from the toilet. Because of the extreme mess, Lola starts to hyperventilate. She takes out her paper bag and breathes in to it rapidly, but it pops from the pressure. Desperately needing to vent her frustrations, Lola looks around the room, looking for a substitute. She spots one of her cleaner gloves and grabs it. She starts breathing into it and finally calms down, but she accidentally swallows the glove, which gets stuck in her throat. Berty sees Lola's situation and runs over to help. In an attempt to get the glove out of her mouth he sticks his dirty plunger in her mouth, but this proves to be unsuccessful. Next, he presses down on to her chest to try to get her to breathe, but this doesn't only succeeds in inflating the glove. Seeing no other alternative, Berty puts his hand deep inside Lola's throat in an attempt to get the glove out. After a lot of digging, he finally succeeds and pulls out the dirty glove. Sadly, Lola's relief is short-lived, as she sees her filthy glove, the filthier plunger, and finally the dirty, water-stained bathroom. She shrieks loudly, sending the birds resting on her house flying away. Poor Lola brushes her teeth rapidly through her cries of misery. She ends up brushing so hard her gums begin to bleed, turning her toothpaste red. A while later, she finishes cleaning the whole bathroom while wearing sanitary clothing. She takes another shower to clean herself and, feeling disgusted, gurgles and drinks some mouthwash. Meanwhile, down in the basement, Berty wrenches the pipes to fix the toilet problem. He takes out one of his tools to poke the clog out, but he hits the wrong pipe. It ends up in the drain of Ozzy's shower as scrubs himself. He sees the drill, but it retreats back into the water. He checks on the drain to see if anything shows up, when the drill comes back up and pokes him through his left eye. He struggles and roars in pain as the tool pulls him down. Back at Lola's house, Berty tugs and pulls the tool out of the pipe. Wrapped around the pipe are Ozzy's internal organs connected to the arteries of his eye. The pipe begins shaking as Berty takes a quick peek and water comes flowing out, pushing Berty to the water heater. Berty sees his tool has pierced the heat tank and yanks his tool out. Immediately hot steam pour from the hole, burning him. He falls and the tank tips over, crushing and burning Berty to death, while water leaks out of the tank and the light blinks out. Lola continues bathing happily when, all of a sudden, the water stops running. Irritated, she goes down the basement, feeling nervous as the room is plunged in darkness. She turns on the light at the bottom of the stairs and sees she's standing in filthy water up to her knees. She sees Berty's body floating in the water, causing her to slip and fall in the grimy river of germs. She comes out covered in gunk and runs upstairs screaming. She tries to get the water running from the shower stall but nothing comes out, making her even more nervous. She tries washing her hands, but the sink only runs more dirty water which turns her hands red. Lola dashes to the kitchen to use the sink sprayer to wash the filth away, but it only pours out more dirty water. She rummages through her kitchen drawers to find something to clean herself with. She grabs a brush and rubs the side of her face, but this only ruffs up her fur. Next, she uses some steel wool to scrub herself, but it scratches her torso and makes her bleed. Lola, now at her wit's end, finds a potato peeler and begins laughing maniacally. Her OCD has gotten the best of her as she peels chunks of her skin off to get rid of the dirt. When she's done, she's missing huge chunks of skin and is bleeding profusely with her bones and organs exposed. Nevertheless, she calms down at having cleaned herself. Because of her wounds she falls down dead, smiling as she goes. The potato peeler falls from her hands and lands in the sink, where the dirty water bubbles from the drain. Moral: "Wash behind the ears!" Category:Blog posts